Killer or Angel
by Gaara's Secret Mistress
Summary: "I don't remember anyone saying you were a woman" "And why would I want to be known as a woman when you keep giving me grief" They picked up a guns then Jax looked at me "Wanna try one?" "Testing me Jax" "No, just asked a question" "I'm not used to big gun at least actual guns"
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I sat in his lap and my blue jean skirt was hike up to my waist while my black t-shirt with cutie over the breast was on the floor. He kissed my neck and gripped my hips then I grab his shoulder moaning. I knew sleeping with I only known for a couple hours were wrong but those blue eyes and that long blond hair got to me then I found out he got a motorcycle. So how the talking ends up me taking a ride and we ended up back at my place kissing then I couldn't get my panties down fast enough. At least I knew his name and know he's from Charming, California as well as he in a motorcycle club called Son of Anarchy. Even if I didn't knew his name I would've figure the club thing since it was tattoo to his back as well as his jacket said the same thing. He the first guy I had one night stand with and I need a pick me up since my ex cheated on me. After we both came and I laid my head on his shoulder then started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I can't believe we were that desperate"

"Cause we didn't get undress all the way"

I nodded and looked at him "You got a somewhere to go"

"Invited me to stay the night?"

"My roommate gone for the weekend"

"I'm probably not going be here in the morning"

"That fine"

"I guess we can get fully undress this time"

I got out his lap and took my bra off then walked to the bed. His pants came down and he threw the condom away then got another one. I took my skirt off and sat on the bed then he ran his fingers through my dark brown hair. He kissed me then laid me down onto the bed and I ran my fingers through his hair. He pushed my legs apart then I wrapped my legs around his waist and he cupped my breast. He kissed my shoulder then I ran my fingers up his arms and pushed himself inside me. I gasped and grab his arm then he pushed himself into me farther. I gripped his arms and he licked his lips then grabs my hips. He thrust deeper and I moaned then couldn't believe he was still made me feel so when I have had not even a minute ago.

"Oh God Jax"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**2 years later**

I sat at the grave yard looking at the black casket that held my fiancé dead body then I blinked as tears came down my cheeks and the speaker spoke nice things about him. Behind me stood my fiancé bike gang and his family as well as close friends. His mother cried next to me and her husband rubbed her shoulder then I looked behind me. My fiancé best friend and his VP looked at me then nodded. I saw cop cars and that pissed me off then I frowned. "I'll give a moment to anyone before we buried the body"

His mother tore up them and I got up walking to the casket then I put the necklace I brought him for his upcoming birthday into his hands. "I was going surprise you on your birthday but anytime is good as any" I told him then turn to everyone and took the microphone from the speaker "I'm 4 months pregnant"

Everyone gasped and his mother looked at me then smiled "It's a miracle"

I handed the microphone back to the speaker than took my seat then they closed the casket after his mother told a story about him when he was kid and everyone put a flower onto the casket. I grab my purse then left not wanting to see in go into the ground and someone grab my arm. "Angel wait"

I looked into green eyes and short brown hair "What Ben?"

"If you need anything the club here for you"

"If I wasn't pregnant would you still feel this way?"

"Of course, you're the president old lady"

"I was"

"Can we have a word?" the officer asked

"Hey look-" Ben started

"Get the fuck out my face, I just buried my fiancé and you think I want to talk to a cop" I said glared at him walking away

"If I can just-"

"Go fuck yourself"

"You heard the lady now pissed off" Ben said "do you need a ride?"

I looked at him "Yea, take me to a bar"

He handed me a helmet and the other guys came following behind then he took off. We were at their spot 30 minutes later and I sucked on a lemon then licked the sugar off my hand. "I don't know what worse that he left me to raise a kid or that his mother going find someone to make it about her"

"She can be a bitch" he said drinking beer

"Ben, you mean it when you said you'll take care of me"

He smiled "I said the club"

"I know the guys don't like me"

"That's not true"

"Is the fiancée of the late-"

"She right here" Ben said

"Hi, I'm John Wright, your fiancé made a will"

"He did?" I asked

He nodded and sat down then pulled out some papers. "Yes, and in it, it said everything goes to his Angel, including the club"

Ben eyes wide "Can I see the paper?"

"Sure but I just sum it up but he names everything" he said handed Ben the paper

"Son of bitch"

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked

"Angel the president"

"That no way in hell" Ezekiel said

"Can he do that?" Hyo said

"Ben, I don't know anything about running a club"

"Ben you're not going to let so chick run the club"

"He wrote a letter to a person name Ben" John said handed it to Ben

"What does it say?" Ezekiel asked

"It's his dying wish"

"Ben hell no"

"Are you serious?" Hyo asked

"Wow" Carlos said

"Ben" I said

"I don't mind taking care of the club while you're unable"

I grab Ben arm and pulled him away from the guys "I understand it's his dying wish but Ben-"

"You're going be a great leader"

"Ben"

"Angel, you can do this plus it would be good for us and we are the first club with a female president but we'll keep calling you by president nickname"

"This is crazy"

"But it'll work"

"You're crazy"

"I think you should vote on it" Ezekiel said

"Ok but Angel gets a vote"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**2 years later**

Now that I'm 22 with a two year old daughter running a motorcycle club and graduated college. If you told me that my fiancé will die and give me his club as well as a child I would think you're crazy. I smiled that what most people think I am since my whole life change after I gave birth to my daughter Unique. I sat in my nightclub wearing a black tank top and black mini skirt with fishnets along with black boots. My hair was now blond on top light brown undereath and it was curly rest on my shoulders. Ben sat next to me and I had a sucker in my mouth then my legs rest on the table. A older male with short grey hair and green eyes walked in then I saw a familiar face. "What did you say was the name of the group?" I asked Ben

"Son of Anarchy"

I nodded and stood "Hello boys"

"Hey"

"Please sit down, want anything to drink"

"No" said the older man as everyone sat "Your Killer?" he asked Ben

"No she's killer" Ben said as I sat on the table

"You're shitting me" said the older man

A guy with ear length curly dark brown hair and facial hair stared at my legs "You don't look like a killer"

"Doesn't matter who I look like? You want my business"

"I still can't wrapped my head around, a sweet thing like you-"said a guy with short curly hair wearing sunglasses

"What make you think I'm sweet?"Jax kept looking at me "what you looking at cutie?" I asked

"I know you from somewhere"

"You know her" the older man said

"Enough with the chitchat, Clay you want business or not" Ben said

I looked at Ben and walked over to him then grab him by his chin "Be patient"

"A-"

I got into his lap and put my hands on his side then put a knife to his throat. "If I'm patient then you should be patient"

"But-"

I cut his throat and he suck his breath "Patience" I said getting out his lap then lick the knife "Hyo come sit next to me and Ben go clean up" Ben left without word and Hyo sat down then I smiled the at the guys "I'm Killer, that my VP Ben, and this is Hyo then the two behind me is Ezekiel and Carlos"

"I'm Clay, that Jax, that Tig, that Chibis and that Bobby"

I smiled and got up sat back on the table then looked at Jax "You cut your hair"

"I knew I knew from somewhere"

"Do you remember all the girls you sleep with?"

"I woulda remember you"

I shrugged "But I wasn't in a club when we met" I said then looked at Ezekiel "I'm thirsty"

He glared at me but left then "You did business before so let keep doing business"

"You got money?" Clay asked

I looked at Hyo "Get Ben and the money"

"You trust us all with one bodyguard"

"I trust you well enough to let you keep you weapons"

"Or your just plan crazy" said a new voice

"Friend of yours" I asked

"That Opie" Jax said

"Hi Opie, I'm killer"

"I don't remember anyone saying you were a woman"

"And why would I want to be known as a woman when you keep giving me grief" I said then Ben and Hyo came in the room

"I'm sorry" Ben said

"They think I'm crazy and easy"

"That cause you are" Zeke said giving me bottle of vodka and a couple of shot glasses

"Thank you" I said blowing him kisses

He glared at me then walked away and Ben took the bottle then pour me a drink "Do you want me to light it?"

I shook my head "Sure you guys don't want a drink, I hate to drink alone"

Ben poured him a glass and kissed my shoulder "Why you didn't cut me with your dagger?"

I picked up the glass "Cause you woulda expected that"

"No, I woulda expect out boot"

"The only reason she trust you guys with your weapons cause you'll all be dead before you pull your guns out" Hyo said pouring him a drink

"Really?" Clay said eying my outfit

"The outfit is to throw you off" Ben said pouring himself another drink

I got off the table and lifted my skirt showing the small knives on my thighs then turn around lifting the back of my shirt. Showing them the two guns tuck in my skirt then sat back on the table bring my knees to my chest and hit the back of my feet on the table. A knife came out the tip of my boots then I hit my foot again and smiled. "Have more but it require me taking off clothes?"

"I'm started to see where she got the name" Chibis said

"Don't underestimate me cause I'm a hot piece of ass"

Hyo opened the briefcase "Let's see the guns"

"Ezekiel, be a doll and make a call to her"

He glared at me "Yes, mistress"

"Come on boys show me the guns" I said getting off the table then hook my arm through Jax "she is lucky or you"

"Me"

"I like that answer"

"I just letting you know"

"Right"

"Ezekiel doesn't seem to like you" Opie said

I shrugged "Probably cause I don't sleep with him"

Hyo snorted "He never liked her"

"But he smart enough to do what he told" Ben said

I looked at Ben then back at Jax "I don't break up happy home plus I had you and I know what you're like even if it's been 4 years"

"A killer with morals" Bobby said

"I'm full of surprise"

The black van back doors opened then Clay started naming the weapons and Ezekiel appeared. "What she say?"

"Fine"

"Like the gun guys?" I asked them

"Do we get to test it?" Hyo asked

"Sure"

They picked up a guns then Jax looked at me "Wanna try one?"

"Testing me Jax"

"No, just asked a question"

"I'm not used to big gun at least actual guns" I said smiling


End file.
